Advertising has already begun on the surface of the Earth to provide views of advertising content from, for instance, airplanes as they take off and land. While providing such advertising on a macro sized scale presents some challenges, on the Earth, the techniques may be similar to print, except on a larger scale. For instance, advertising on billboards has occurred for a long time. It presents special challenges, however, to place advertising on the distant surface of the Moon, to the scale required to be seen from Earth.